Más Tiempo Contigo
by Annie de Odair
Summary: "— No voy a mentirte. Nosotros vinimos al torneo por la luz, y por esta isla, pero me encantó haberte conocido. Es una lástima que tenga que irme, me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo contigo. "


**Otra historia de estos dos amores!**

**Abrazos!**

* * *

**Más Tiempo Contigo:**

Koto miraba la costa de la isla con ensoñación. Había estado así desde hace dos horas. Ese era el último día del Torneo Oscuro de Artes Marciales, y quería disfrutarlo plenamente en la Isla, lejos por un momento de toda la sangre y muerte a la que se enfrentaba a diario.

De pronto, el ruido de las rocas la distrajo. A unos metros alguien se sentaba a observar, como ella, el extenso paisaje de la isla. Su cabello pelirrojo y el repentino viento que los envolvió le permitió identificarlo como Jin: El Amo del Viento.

— ¿Observas el lugar? — Le preguntó sonriendo. Ella lo miró de solayo y se levantó.

— Si. — Murmuró. — Disfruto de un día libre del Torneo.

Koto se estaba limpiando la falda de su pantalón, y cuando se giró para irse, la suave voz de Jin la detuvo.

— ¿Quieres sentarte? — Ella se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido. — No pretendía que te fueras, lo siento.

— Esta bien, gracias.

Koto se sentó a su lado sobre una roca plana a su lado. Ninguno dijo nada y el silencio se mantuvo durante unos minutos.

— ¿Mañana te vas? — Le preguntó ella mirando el suelo.

— Si. Volvemos en el barco que lleva al equipo Urameshi. ¿Tu que vas a hacer?

— Yo… — Empezó tristemente. — Me quedo aquí. Este es mi hogar, vivo en esta isla.

Por un momento ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. Los dos estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que les era imposible hablar. Jin se percató de que suaves gotas mojaban la arena bajo los pies de Koto. Instintivamente miró su rostro y se dio cuenta de que era ella quien las producía.

— ¿Estas… llorando? — Murmuró asustado. En toda su vida, él supo como combatir a todo oponente que se le puso por delante, pero nunca pudo enfrentarse a una mujer llorando.

— No es nada. — Comentó restregándose su brazo en sus ojos. — Es solo que… no quería que todo terminara.

— ¿Estas triste porque terminó el torneo? — Preguntó mirándola. Ella aún tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo. — ¿Es solo eso?

Koto inspiró hondamente y levantó su mirada para verlo a los ojos. Jin se sacudió ligeramente.

— No quería despedirme de todos. Estoy segura de que no los volveré a ver.

— ¿A quienes?

— Ya sabes, todas esas personas que combatieron con tanto empeño y que me dieron una lección importantísima.

— No deberías encariñarte tan rápido con la gente. — Ella sonrió.

— Lo se, pero aún así, me duele saber que todo terminó. — Koto suspiró profundamente y se levantó. — Siento haberte aburrido. Buen viaje mañana.

Jin la observó cuidadosamente. Sonrió negando con la cabeza y la tomó de la muñeca.

— Es muy pronto para que te vayas... — Le comentó tironeando de ella. — Yo me voy mañana, aún tenemos algo de tiempo.

Koto frunció el ceño ligeramente y él rió.

— Vamos, no hagas ese gesto. Te queda mejor cuando sonríes. Como cuando relatas las peleas. — Ella rió suavemente.

— Gracias por intentar alegrarme. — Los azulados ojos de Jin la invitaban a sentarse con él un rato más, y ella no podía negarle nada. No a él. Jin deslizó su agarre hasta su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Koto se sobresaltó, pero su sonrisa tranquilizadora la hizo relajarse. — No quería que te fueras. — Admitió al fin. — Ese era mi miedo.

Jin abrió sus ojos sorprendidos y apretó ligeramente su mano sin darse cuenta.

— Yo tampoco quería irme. — Dijo desviando la mirada hacia un lado. — Nunca pensé que lo diría. Los chicos lo sabían. No quería irme de aquí sin decírtelo.

— ¿Sin decirme que?

— Sin decirte que en realidad tenía miedo de alejarme de esta Isla, porque sabía que no te volvería a ver.

Ahora era Koto la que lo miró con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

— No voy a mentirte. Nosotros vinimos al torneo por la luz, y por esta isla, pero me encantó haberte conocido. Es una lástima que tenga que irme, me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo contigo.

Koto sonrió, las lágrimas que antes manchaban el suelo ahora surcaban su rostro. Él se esperaba cualquier reacción de ella, sin embargo que lo abrazara tan fuertemente lo desconcertó por un momento. Los brazos de Koto apretaban con fuerza al rededor de sus brazos, y su rostro sonreía en su cuello. Jin pudo liberar sus manos de su agarre y corresponder a su abrazo. La apretó suavemente y la levantó del suelo.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó mirando hacia arriba. Un repentino mareo la sorprendió. Él le sonrió calidamente y la invitó a que mirara hacia abajo. Koto miró sobre su hombro y gritó abrazándolo más fuerte. — ¿E-estamos vo-volando? — Preguntó con torpeza.

— Quería que vieras como es la isla desde acá arriba.

Koto examinó el vasto paisaje lleno de arroyos y árboles, de pájaros cantando y de vegetación frondosa. Había vivido allí desde que se fue del Mundo de los Demonios, pero no conocía su vista periférica, tan hermosa como nunca se lo imaginó.

— Es hermoso. — Susurró en su hombro. Jin sonrió ampliamente y bajó cerca del piso.

— ¿Quieres que te deje caer aquí? — Le susurró riéndose.

— ¡Por favor no! No me sueltes, no me sueltes. — Jin lanzó una carcajada fresca y radiante.

— ¿Te dan miedo las alturas, pero no le temes a las muertes del torneo?

— So-solo bájame a salvo.

Ella volvió a esconder su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Jin sintió como los escalofríos invadían su cuerpo al sentir la cálida respiración de Koto inundarle la piel.

En tierra firme, Jin no dejó de abrazarla, y Koto tampoco. Él no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos inmensamente aguamarina. Parecía embelesado.

— ¿Qué te parece si tomo el barco pasado mañana? — Le sugirió desviando su mirada. Ella sonrió.

— Podrías quedarte en mi casa.

— ¿En serio?

— Por supuesto. — Ella cerró los ojos sonriendo contenta, pero los abrió abruptamente al sentir como los suaves labios de Jin invadían su boca.

— Pienso que es una genial idea. — Murmuró sobre sus labios antes de besarla.

Y esta vez, Koto cerró los ojos y no los abrió, porque estaba segura de que no sería capaz de hacerlo.


End file.
